baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
World Animal Movie
Characters *Jane The Monkey *Mimi The Monkey *Lizzy The Tiger *Wordsworth The Parrot *Haydn The Anteater *Andy The Panda *Prism The Peacock *Neptune The Turtle *Divin' Dolphin *Wanda Fish *Sandy The Seahorse *Oliver The Octopus *Slick Shark *Soapy Bear *Kenny Fox *Sidney The Squirrel *Pillie The Woodpecker *Randy The Raccoon *Otto The Owl *Morris Moose *William The Yak *Leapin' Lizard *Sizzle The Snake *Mozart The Koala *Baby Galileo The Kangaroo *Ally Alligator *Wavy Walrus *Peppy Polar Bear *Paddlin' Penguin *Sandy The Seal *Rudy Reindeer *Hugo Hippo *Randy Rhino *Monet The Zebra *Flossy The Flamingo *Baby Noah The Elephant *Georgia Giraffe *Roary The Lion Animals In The Jungle *Tiger *Parrot *Monkey *Chameleon *Gorilla *Armadillo *Okapi Animals In The Rainforest *Anteater *Jaguar *Tapir *Capybara *Sloth *Orangutan *Iguana Animals In The Bamboo Forest *Panda *Red Panda *Pangolin *Peacock *Pheasant *Takin Animals In The Ocean *Sea Turtle *Dolphin *Fish *Seahorse *Whale *Jellyfish Animals In The Coral Reef *Octopus *Shark *Eel *Starfish *Urchin *Lobster *Stingray Animals on the Beach *Crab *Seagull *Sea Lion *Pelican Animals In The Forest *Bear *Fox *Squirrel *Deer *Lynx *Hedgehog *Badger *Woodpecker *Raccoon *Chipmunk *Owl *Bat *Skunk *Wild Boar Animals In The Mountains *Eagle *Wolf *Ibex *Moose *Llama *Cougar *Mountain Goat *Yak *Wolverine *Bobcat Animals In The Desert *Camel *Snake *Hawk *Roadrunner *Scorpion *Addax *Vulture *Jerboa Animals In The Outback *Koala *Kangaroo *Crocodile *Wombat *Emu *Tasmanian Devil *Kookaburra *Dingo *Kiwi *Cassowary *Komodo Dragon Animals In The Polar Regions *Walrus *Polar Bear *Penguin *Reindeer *Puffin *Seal *Arctic Fox *Narwhal Animals At The Watering Hole *Hippopotamus *Rhinoceros *Wildebeest *Zebra *Cheetah *Flamingo *Ostrich Animals On The Savannah *Elephant *Giraffe *Lion *Meerkat *Leopard *Gazelle *Hyena *Warthog Music #12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 4 in B-flat major - Beethoven #12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 5 in E-flat major - Beethoven (World Animals version; Titles) #The Bartered Bride, opera, JB 1:100, 1. Overture - Smetana #Peer Gynt Suite No. 1 for orchestra, Op. 46, 4. In the Hall of the Mountain King (Tiger) #The Bartered Bride, opera, JB 1:100, 11. Polka (Parrot) #The Bartered Bride, opera, JB 1:100, 24. Dance of the Comedians (Monkey) #Spring Song - Mendelssohn (Flamingo) #Symphony No. 101 in D major, The Clock, Hob. I/101, 2. Andante (Anteater) #12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 8 in C major (Jaguar) #12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 1 in C major (Tapir) #Keyboard Concerto No. 11 in D major, Hob. XVIII/11, 1. Vivace (Capybara) #Violin Sonata in F, Op. 5, No. 10, 1st Movement - Corelli (Bamboo Forest) #Deep Blue Sea - Moss (Sea Turtle, Dolphin, Fish) #The Moldau, symphonic poem, JB 1:112/2, Nymph - Smetana (Seahorse) #The Moldau, symphonic poem, JB 1:112/2, The Hunt - Smetana (Whale) #Gymnopédie for piano No. 1 in D major, Lent et douloureux - Satie (Jellyfish) #Wasser Overture, for 2 recorders, flute, 2 oboes, bassoon, strings and continuo in C major, TWV 55:C3, 9. Gigue - Telemann (Octopus) #Carmen Suite No. 2, for orchestra, 2. Habanera - Bizet (Shark) #La Mer, symphonic sketches for orchestra, L. 109, 1. From dawn to noon on the sea - Debussy (Eel) #Wasser Overture, for 2 recorders, flute, 2 oboes, bassoon, strings and continuo in C major, TWV 55:C3, 6. Harlequinade - Telemann (Crab) #12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 11 in G major (Sea Lion) #Peer Gynt Suite No. 2, for orchestra, Op. 55, 2. Arabian Dance - Grieg (Bear) #Peer Gynt Suite No. 1, for orchestra, Op. 46, 3. Anitra’s Dance - Grieg (Fox) #The Bartered Bride, opera, JB 1:100, 13. Furiant - Smetana (Squirrel) #Voices of Spring, waltz for orchestra, Op. 410 - Strauss (Deer) #Symphony No. 8 in G Major, Op. 88, B. 163, IV. Allegro ma non troppo - Dvořák (Desert) #12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 12 in E-flat major - Beethoven (Kangaroo) #12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 7 in E-flat major - Beethoven (Koala) #Symphony No. 40 in G minor, K. 550, 1. Allegro - Mozart (Wolverine) #Funeral March for a Marionette - Gounod (Bobcat) #Hungarian Dance No. 5 - Brahms (Muskox) #Serenade No. 6 for orchestra in D major, Serenata Notturna, K. 239, 1. Marcia: Maestoso - Mozart (Walrus) #You and You, waltz for orchestra, Op. 367 - Strauss (Polar Bear) #Arctic Romp - Weisbach (Penguin) #The Nutcracker, suite from the ballet, Op. 71a, 7. Dance of the Reed Pipes - Tchaikovsky (Reindeer) #Divertimento in F K. 138, 1. Allegro - Mozart (Hippopotamus) #Symphony No. 1 in D major, D. 82, 4. Allegro vivace - Schubert (Rhinoceros) #Peer Gynt Suite No. 1, for orchestra, Op. 46, 1. Morning Mood - Grieg (Zebra) #Mandolin Concerto in C Major, 1st Movement - Vivaldi (Cheetah) #Symphony No. 4 in A major, Italian, Op. 90, 1. Allegro vivace - Mendelssohn (Elephant) #Symphony No. 9 in E minor, From the New World, B. 178, Op. 95, 2. Largo - Dvorak (Giraffe) #The Moldau, symphonic poem, JB 1:112/2, Ma Vlast - Smetana (Lion) #Hakuna Matata - The Lion King (Warthog) #The Moldau/The Bartered Bride Medley - Smetana